


Wear and Tear

by LemonsandRosemary



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, outdoor kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonsandRosemary/pseuds/LemonsandRosemary
Summary: Georgina has yet to acknowledge that her hips are not what they used to be.I report pedophilesDon’t interact with my fics if you post/read ageplay or sexual content that features minors, even if they’re aged up
Relationships: Georgina Orwell/Esmé Squalor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Wear and Tear

Esmé Squalor used her hips to thrust Georgina Orwell against the sharp bricks outside the V.F.D.’s regular haunt, her hand pulling the optometrist’s leg around her waist. She pressed her thumb across Georgina’s clavicle and flicked her eyes over the other woman’s lips. Georgina tried, and failed, to conceal the grimace that flickered across her face. 

She sighed, “Georgi-“ 

“Keep going,” Georgina interrupted forcefully, through gritted teeth. 

Esmé took a step backwards, the small click of her heeled shoes echoing off the enclosed walls of the alley,

“I _have_ an orthopaedic surgeon you can see,” Esmé had to refrain from rolling her eyes. This was a particularly well hashed out fight she and her girlfriend seemed to have once every few months when Georgina’s hip flared up again, “It won’t cost anything,” she added as though that would sweeten the pot. She knew it wouldn’t. 

Georgina grabbed a fistful of Esmé’s dress, the dripping crystals adorning the fabric slicing into the palm of her hand. She pulled the blonde forward and kissed her. She drove her tongue into her mouth and clenched her hands into Esmé’s hair. Desperately trying to ignore the burning pain in her hip. 

Esmé hissed slightly at the nails digging into her scalp but pressed her body against the other woman’s. She nipped at Georgina’s lip with her teeth and braced her hands against the wall, leaning her shoulders into the brunette. 

Georgina whined. 

Esmé stood back again, “Georgina this is getting ridiculous.” 

Georgina ignored the dull ache in her hip and steeled her stormy irises on Esmé’s black ones, “Esmé if you don’t fuck me against this wall I’m going to march back into that bar and tell Kit Snicket what really happened to her taxi.”

Esmé narrowed her eyes, trying not to reveal precisely how nervous the threat made her, “You wouldn’t.” 

“I would.” 

Esmé stood to her full height and decided to push the other woman, “Stand up.”

Georgina was still leaning a decent amount of her body weight on the ragged stone behind her, thigh hooked around Esmé’s waist. 

Georgina looked up at the other woman, throat burning, “Don’t be a bitch about this.”

Esmé scoffed, “Georgie there’s no need. I-“

“Sure. Fine. You’re just trying to help.” There was no leeway in her voice, “Meanwhile I feel like shit.” The sharp sting of her words hit Esmé somewhere painful behind her sternum. 

“Georgie!” Esmé scolded, in a tone that made her sound somewhat akin to a petulant teenager. 

Georgina looked at the ground, trying to ignore the misty bank of tears at the bottom of her vision that was threatening to spill forward, “I don’t like this Esmé.”

Esmé frowned apprehensively, “I know, darling, I know.” 

She pulled Georgina close to her chest, trying to avoid bending her hip at an awkward angle. 

She buried her face in Georgina’s hair, “Please go and see the specialist. For me?” 

Georgina sighed, the tears turning into more than a threat, “Fine, fine.” 

She beathed deeply, allowing herself to take brief solace in the heady scent of Esmé’s hair. Esmé tightened her grip on Georgina’s shoulders before gently releasing the pressure of her hips on the other woman’s. Georgina hissed softly and stood up gingerly. 

Esmé placed her hands either side of the other woman’s face, Georgina leaned into the touch despite Esmé’s fingertips spreading an icy chill across her flesh. 

Esmé ran her fingertips down Georgina’s arm and edged her fingers into the other woman’s blazer pocket,

“Let’s go back inside, darling,” she started to pull Georgina back towards the warmth of the bar. She threw a look over her shoulder, irises glittering, “and later I can fuck you while you’re lying down,” she said with an impish grin. Georgina rolled her eyes but smiled regardless. 

Esmé turned her head towards the entrance of the bar, frowning slightly and chewing her lip, “You aren’t really going to tell Kit about the cab, are you?”


End file.
